London Garcia
'London Garcia '''was a suspect in the murder investigations of five people across the season.She also made two minor appearences. Profile London is 32-year-old actress and leader of Gillenati.She has brown hair tied up in a bun and has silver crown.She has green eyes and wears lipstick.She also wears leather jacket and has pearl necklace. Keeping up with Cindermans Team finally found London Garcia,actress and Gillenati leader.Team asked her about Nathan Hardwin and her cult.London said that her cult is nothing illegal and that it's just small group and that Nathan was a member before,but she kicked him out after he murdered Juniper Cooper. London was spoken to again after team found her note where she invited Megan to Gillenati.She said that Megan would be a perfect member for them.When team asked her what is her cult about,she didn't want to answer that. London was found innocent after team arrested Darci Stone for a crime. In AI,team still didn't believed London when she said that her cult is not about illegal things.They searched London's house and found CD with London's diary.London wrote some things about ''New Laroy Bay Order and bunch of satanic writings. The Forest Game In the middle of investigation,team found enough proofs to tell London Garcia that they knew that her plans are ilegal and that she needs to tell them about Gillenati.London said that they don't have any proofs.Team told her about Patrick Fishman's dissapearence,but London said that she doesn't even know him and he is not member of Gillenati,so team concluded that Patrick was kidnapped by somebody. London was spoken to again after team found her necklace on crime scene.She said that she had a fight with Paula after she wanted to remove her from a movie and called her a satanist. London was found innocent after team arrested Josip Filipovich for a murder. Beat your Breast In the middle of investigation,team interrogated London Garcia about the murder.London finally said the truth about her plans,making team to finally arrest her,but she said that her husband will get her out in no time. London was spoken to again after team found her blood on Gillenati robe.She said that it was her robe and that she injured herself while sacrifisng some animals to Satan.She also claiemd that she didn't do murder even tho Aubrey found out their plans. London was found innocent after team arrested Kendall Watson for a crime. Few hours later,London's husband,politician Shane Garcia excused himself for his wife's evil plans and,with mayor's help,he got her out of prison and Judge sentenced to undergo a rehabilitation program because of her behaviour.Shane hopes that it will clear London's mind and finally make her a normal person. Seed of Doubt Later on,London Garcia became a suspect after a long time.She said that whoever killed her husband should go burn in hell.Team asked her how she escaped from psychiatric evaluation custody,but she said that her friends bailed her out.She was also made at Shane for puting her in mental hospital. London became a suspect after the player and Diane found a recorded argument between her and her husband, who was killed a few hours later. Diane felt surprised she cared about her husband's well-being because of the fight they had, but London said she did not killed him because of it. London was found innocent after team arrested Maximus Powell for a murder. The End of Times